Jessica did 3 fewer sit-ups than William at night. Jessica did 53 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did William do?
Explanation: Jessica did 53 sit-ups, and William did 3 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $53 + 3$ sit-ups. He did $53 + 3 = 56$ sit-ups.